


Trapped

by armatus



Series: Zestiria Drabble Week [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armatus/pseuds/armatus





	Trapped

 

A door slammed shut as Sorey stood in a corner, his forehead against the wall. He slammed his fist hard, then turned, his hair covering his right eye. His squire stood before him, eyes wide.

“I told you when I’m in here I want privacy,” Sorey said, rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears.

“Well, Mr. Shepherd, the people need you. It’s an emergency,” Rose mocked then delivered the message.

Everyday Sorey faced a new danger, but he couldn’t bear it anymore. His days were causing him to submit to something he never thought would reach him. The world was plagued with undeniable darkness. As he stepped outside to see the danger ahead, the air was filled with the presence of malevolence. Even the common folk were able to see it. Forever confined in this domain.

“Dragon!” Someone shouted while running toward the Shepherd.

Sorey looked on at the beast. Another Seraph taken, another Seraph lost. Just like them, he thought.

He shook his head and pulled out the gun left by Zaveid, Siegfried. He pulled his torn shepherd garb back, then placed his finger at the trigger, pointing it toward the dragon. He felt his heart twinge, feeling guilty and disgusted with himself.

But he knew, there was no other way. Not anymore.

The Shepherd pulled the trigger, watching it blast the dragon as it roared. It began to try and keep itself tangible, but it faded. Never leaving behind the body of who they once were. Maybe that was for the best…

He placed the gun back, turning around and heading back inside Artorius’s Throne. The Shepherd sat back on the seat of the throne. His hand in a fist against his chin. He saw his reflection on the ground. The boy felt disgusted with what became of his appearance.

He knew his clothes were torn, burned, and faded. His left ear cuff was missing the feathers that once were attached to the metal. Sorey’s hair was similar to his armatized form, but instead of all blonde, only half of his hair was that tone. He couldn’t explain it himself, but somehow he retained that appearance. Only partly.

Every time the thought of what he looked like came to mind, he would place his hand on his right cheek, feeling the scar. One of his battles had not gone well, causing them to scratch part of his face. He hated it, always covering it with his hair.

“Why?” He whispered to himself.

The sound of menacing laughter could be heard and it quickly caught Sorey’s attention. The Shepherd knew who it was. He would make his appearance every once in a while to cause him more suffering.

“Heldalf!” He spat. The Lord of Calamity appeared, intangible, in front of Sorey. His grin wide.

“How’s our Shepherd doing? Still trying to save the people? Even when we both know this world can’t be saved. Not after what I’ve done to the Seraphim.”

Sorey shut his eyes tightly, but that only reminded him of what Heldalf did to his friends. _To Mikleo._

“He’s almost complete and will be sent to you. Think of it as a gift,” Heldalf said with a smirk on his face.

“You…!” Sorey shouted, but held himself back. He knew what had become of Mikleo, or what would soon become of him. “I will save him! And the others!”

“Not without your Prime Lord you can’t.” The Lord of Calamity was right. Without Lailah, he could not purify a soul. And with Heldalf ruling the real world, no other Seraph could take the place as Prime Lord.

“Heldalf! I swear I will do everything in my power to save this world and defeat you once and for all!” Sorey took Siegfried out from his back pocket and shot the transparent image of Heldalf, watching him fade away back to a world he wished he could return.

He threw Siegfried on the ground and let out a frustrated scream. _I’m so sorry! Mikleo, Edna, Zaveid, please don’t let the malevolence get to you! I will save you all! Once I find a way out of this trapped domain._

 


End file.
